Unfaithful
by Niina P
Summary: OneShot - Eu o amo mais que minha própria vida, e sei que ele me ama, além disso. Mas por que eu o machuco tanto? Por que não consigo não ser uma infiel? BellaxEdward BellaxJacob.


Eu o amo mais que minha própria vida, e sei que ele me ama, além disso. Me dói por dentro ver que o mato aos poucos cada vez que saio. Digo que é só um passeio entre amigas, mas sei que ele sabe a verdade.

Enquanto estou feliz nos braços de outro homem, ele está morrendo por dentro.

Eu não quero mais fazer isso, eu não quero machucá-lo mais. Mas cada vez que prometo pra mim mesma, tentar fazê-lo feliz, é uma mentira a mais pra minha lista.

Edward Cullen, meu marido, meu amigo, minha vida, meu amor. Sim, ele é todo meu ser, tudo o que eu preciso. Mas, por que eu o machuco tanto? Por que qualquer palavra que o _outro_ me diz me faz esquecer-se de tudo, e correr para os seus braços? Por que eu tenho que ser assim, uma assassina, uma **infiel**?

Jacob Black é meu calor, minha paixão, meu prazer. Eu não o quero, mas nunca resisto, ele é como se fosse uma droga pra mim, e eu estou viciada. Mas eu não quero fazer isso, não mais.

(...)

**Rihanna - Unfaithful **

.com/watch?v=rp4UwPZfRis

- Jake, e-eu... nós precisamos conversar – disse nervosa, pois o que estava prestes a fazer, ia me matar por dentro. Mas eu não podia mais continuar.

- Não estou gostando desse seu nervosismo _minha paixão_ – disse me apertando mais em seus braços fortes, me aconcheguei mais, cheirando-o. É a ultima vez, prometi pra mim mesma, mas dessa vez irei cumprir minha promessa.

Sentei na cama, cobrindo meu corpo nu com o lençol. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, com certeza em dúvida do motivo que fez eu me cobrir, mas sentou-se, diferente de mim, deixando todo seu corpo musculoso a mostra, fazendo-me suspirar. Desviei meu olhar de seu corpo e olhei em seus olhos, fixando-os ali.

- Eu gosto tanto de você – disse abaixando o olhar, respirei um pouco prendendo o choro que estava prestes a desabar.

- Paixão – disse colocando o dedo em meu queixo, levantando minha cabeça para que eu o olhasse, não agüentando mais, uma lágrima estúpida caiu de meus olhos, ele ficou chocado com isso e me abraçou – você sabe que eu também gosto de você, eu te amo – quando ele disse isso, eu chorei mais ainda, o abraçando mais forte.

Não, eu não o amava, nunca tinha o amado. Eu amava outro, o _meu Edward_, o que eu sentia por Jake não era tão puro e doce quanto pelo meu marido. E era por isso que eu sabia que minha escolha era a certa.

Me separei de seus braços, e coloquei minha mão em sua face, acariciando com o polegar, eu vi dor em seus olhos ao me desfazer de seu abraço, mas mesmo assim fechou os olhos e colocou sua mão em cima da minha. Eu não podia estender mais isso.

- Eu não posso mais continuar fazendo isso com ele – disse num sussurro, mas ele escutou, e congelou com a minha frase – a gente não pode mais se ver - uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, ainda fechados.

Ele não disse nada, só abriu seus olhos, e me encarava. Todo seu semblante era de dor, e estava me matando ver isso.

- Me de-desculpe, eu não po-posso – fui me levantar, mas ele me puxou pra si, me prendendo em seus braços. Eu tentei sair, mas ele não me deixou.

Eu comecei a chorar junto com ele, que acariciava meus cabelos, eu não podia mais ficar aqui.

- Me deixe ir, po-por favor – disse soluçando.

Ele não falou nada, só foi com a mão em minha nuca, segurando-me ali, e me puxou pra um beijo, eu virei meu rosto.

- Eu não...

- Me dê apenas o último momento com você – ele disse ainda com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

Eu não podia negar-lhe o ultimo pedido. E com um soluço selei nossos lábios, com tudo que eu podia oferecer a ele nesse momento. Paixão, prazer, sofrimento, dor.

Nos entregamos um ao outro, como nunca havíamos feito. Sem pressa, só aproveitando, sentindo um ao outro.

Nossas lágrimas e suor se misturavam, nossos corpos se encaixavam, em sincronia um com o outro, nossos gemidos desconexos, nossos carinhos, eram totalmente diferentes. Eram puramente de entrega, naquele momento, eu era totalmente dele, e ele totalmente meu.

Quando acabou, momentos depois ele caiu no sono abraçado a mim. Eu não podia mais ficar ali. Desvencilhei-me de seus braços e fui me arrumar rapidamente. Ao terminar de me arrumar, o olhei. Ele não tinha se movido um milímetro do que eu tinha deixado. Cheguei perto da cama, me agachei, deixando minha cabeça no mesmo nível da sua.

- Eu nunca vou te esquecer – falei baixinho pra não acordá-lo, beijei a ponta do meu dedo e o encostei em seus lábios suavemente.

Levantei, peguei minha bolsa e fui embora. Na porta, antes de ir, virei e olhei-o pra gravar sua imagem em minha memória. Mandei um beijo pra ele, que ainda dormia tranquilamente.

- Adeus – me virei e fui embora.

Por mais que eu não o amasse, ele fazia parte de mim, era como se fosse meu sol, me aquecendo nos momentos que mais precisava, nos momentos em que eu deveria estar do lado de Edward pra ele fazer isso.

Esse foi meu erro, nunca lhe deixando tempo e espaço para me ajudar, dando prioridade a Jake, deixando meu marido de lado por momentos de luxúria e prazer, momentos insanos e irracionais. Mas não vou negar que eu sentia um carinho muito especial por ele, por mais que fogo falasse sempre mais alto que esse carinho, acendendo todo meu ser e me fazendo esquecer tudo a minha volta, de todas as minhas frustrações e problemas.

Eu sentiria falta de seu calor, mas eu tentaria procurar isso em meu marido e tenho quase certeza de que ele conseguiria suprir tudo que eu preciso, só precisarei deixa-lo fazer.

Quando cheguei em casa, ele estava dormindo. Fui tomar um banho decente e me arrumar pra dormir.

Quando ia pra cama, parei no pé da cama e olhei meu marido. Como pude fazer algo assim com ele, sua expressão era de dor, o que me fez chorar novamente. Mas me recompus e me deitei ao seu lado, apoiando-me no cotovelo e o admirei mais um pouco.

Calmamente minha mão foi para seu rosto e acariciou lhe suavemente, abaixei meu rosto e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Me perdoa _meu amor_ – quando voltei a encarar seu rosto, suas esmeraldas me encaravam.

- _Bella_ – e abriu um sorriso de estrema felicidade. Eu não merecia esse homem, não merecia nem metade dele.

Lágrimas brotavam de meus olhos e ele as secou com os dedos, inclinei-me para selarmos nossos lábios, foi um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

- Eu te amo mais que minha própria vida – disse com meus lábios ainda grudados no seu.

Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e o afastou, olhou pra mim com amor estampado em seu rosto. Beijou minha testa, a ponta do meu nariz, minhas bochechas e por ultimo minha boca. Nossos lábios se entregaram um ao outro, como a tempos não fazia, por culpa, por nojo de mim mesma.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, nos encaramos, os dois com os olhos úmidos, com olhares cúmplices, de puro amor e paixão.

- Eu te amo além disso, e você sempre soube – disse acariciando meu rosto e me puxando para mais um beijo puramente apaixonado.

Não nos amamos fisicamente ou nos tocamos prazerosamente naquela noite. Apenas nos beijamos e trocamos olhares amorosos, e era o que queríamos fazer, apenas demonstrar nosso carinho, nosso amor, apenas por carícias suaves.

(...)

Ao acordar, vi que ele me encarava meio bobo, abri um enorme sorriso.

- Você é linda – ele disse passando os dedos em meus lábios.

- Não sou certa pra você – disse tristemente – você é perfeito, e eu sou errada – levantei o dedo impedindo-lhe de falar – Edward – me levantei, não podia mais ficar quieta eu tinha que confirmar lhe o quão horrível eu era – nós precisamos conversar – disse tensa.

- Eu já sei – ele disse com o rosto banhado em dor, fazendo todo seu amor se apagar.

- Eu.. quer dizer.. eu.. me perdoa – gaguejei já começando a chorar – eu sei que eu não mereço, e que sou uma pessoa horrível e fui uma verdadeira vadi...

- NÃO – ele falou alto – se atreva a continuar – abaixou a cabeça passando as mãos no cabelo, ele estava desconfortável – eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, a única coisa que quero saber e por favor, não me esconda e nem minta – seus olhos estavam começando a ficar vermelhos pelo pré choro acumulado em seus olhos – já acabou? Você vai voltar a ser só minha? – quando ele terminou de falar, lágrimas banhavam sua imaculada face.

Me encolhi, eu me sentia um monstro, o pior deles, eu causava toda essa dor a ele só por prazer, eu sentia nojo de mim mesma, não sei se ele ainda tem coragem de me tocar, aliás, sei muito bem a resposta, sim.

- Eu sempre fui sua – disse baixinho.

- Bella, me responda certo, você ainda está me traindo? – as palavras saíram como se ele tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

- Não mais – sussurrei.

- Era só isso que eu queria ouvir – disse cansado.

- Não vai me bater ou xingar? – disse meio histérica.

- Nunca faria isso – disse com desgosto.

- Eu sei, mas eu mereço – me ajoelhei a sua frente pegando seu punho, tentando me bater com ele.

- Para com isso Bella – ele disse puxando o pulso, mas mesmo assim eu continuei segurando.

- Eu mereço, eu mereço – fiquei repetindo enquanto caia numa crise de choro histérica.

Ele me abraçou, me aninhando, isso fez eu me sentir pior, quem deveria estar sendo consolado era ele e não eu. Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, me fazendo encara-lo.

- Eu te amo – ele disse sério.

- Eu não mereço seu amor – disse, mas ele ignorou, puxando-me para um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo – ele repetiu em meus lábios.

- Eu te amo – foi só o que consegui falar, agarrando seus cabelos e aprofundando o beijo.

Fizemos amor naquele dia. Com ele eu sentia paz, proteção. Ele me completava por inteira, fisicamente, mentalmente, espiritualmente e emocionalmente. Ele era meu porto seguro, meu ar. E eu não tinha dado valor. Mas eu não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

(...)

**Sara Bareilles – Gravity**

.com/watch?v=G_ONGO-lt5Y

Um ano depois daquele dia em que fiz a decisão certa pra minha vida, decidi tomar outra decisão igualmente grande. Iria ter um filho de meu marido.

Fiquei uma semana sem usar nenhum método anti-contraceptivo, mas sem avisá-lo. O que facilitou bastante era que estávamos mais apaixonados do que nunca e nos uníamos toda noite.

Eu sabia que o seu sonho era ser pai, mas eu sempre fazia pouco caso, dizendo que não pretendia ser mãe.

Isso o magoava, várias vezes brigamos por ele ter jogado no lixo meus comprimidos. Ele ficava uma semana dormindo no quarto de hóspedes, e eu ficava quase o dia inteiro fora, com Jacob. Mas isso na época que estava com Jake. De um ano pra cá, meu marido não toca mais no assunto. Provavelmente porque não quer brigar, mas isso era bom, iria fazer uma surpresa.

Depois de um mês sem tomar os comprimidos, fiz um teste de gravidez. Mas foi só pra ter no papel, pois em mim tinha a certeza de estar gerando o fruto de meu amor com meu marido, nosso amor.

Fiz o exame de sangue e o busquei no dia seguinte, fui pro carro sem ter aberto o envelope ainda.

Sentei no banco de meu carro, olhei o envelope e fiz o sinal da cruz, colocando toda minha fé no exame. O abri e comecei a chorar.

**POSITIVO**

Eu iria ser mãe, nada descrevia a felicidade que sentia naquele momento, voltei correndo pra casa, mas antes não consegui resistir, quando passei na frente de uma loja de bebês, e comprei um sapatinho branco, pois não sabia o sexo de meu filho ainda.

Cheguei em casa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, joguei a chave na mesinha do lado da porta e o vi no celular, pelo jeito estava falando com alguém do trabalho.

Peguei um pé do sapatinho na bolsa, e o escondi atrás de mim, ele ainda não tinha me escutado chegar, e estava de costas pra mim. Fui em sua direção e o abracei por trás com uma mão só, ele acariciou minha mão, mas ainda continuou no celular. Irritei-me, tirei meu braço do seu redor e o cutuquei nas costas, ele se virou e fez um gesto com a mão pedindo pra eu esperar.

Sem nem mesmo ele perceber, tirei seu celular de sua mão e coloquei na minha orelha.

- Com licença, mas meu marido tem um dever na cama, com a sua esposa, a cumprir! – e desliguei o telefone, jogando-o no sofá.

- Mas o quê que foi isso Bella? – ele me perguntou irritado, eu nem liguei – Era uma ligação importante!- disse e foi pegar o celular.

- Me escuta aqui meu amor, eu tenho um presente pra você! – ele me olhou enquanto ligava novamente pro cara.

Sem esperar, mostrei o sapatinho, ele não deu muita importância e desviou o olho, mas foi como se um estalo desse em sua cabeça e voltou a olhar o presente. Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho, junto com um sorriso que abria em sua face.

- Parabéns _PAPAI_! – ele jogou o celular de qualquer jeito e veio me abraçar.

- Ah, como eu te amo! – chorávamos juntos e nos beijamos, fomos indo pro quarto aos tropeços, mas já na metade da escada estávamos sem nenhuma roupa e estávamos desesperados pra nos unirmos, e foi o que aconteceu, ali, naquela escada, consumidos totalmente pela paixão.

(...)

Nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha vida, parece que meu amor e de Edward, principalmente dele, supera qualquer coisa, cada um é metade do outro, e separados não há como acontecer, é como a gravidade, impossível ir contra ela.

Olhava minhas crianças dormindo tranquilamente em suas camas, não queriam ficar em quartos separados, eram muito unidas e as coisas mais lindas que já vi.

Marina foi a primeira a nascer, puxou a mim, seus cabelos e olhos eram meus, os dois cor de chocolate, já as duas gêmeas, Bárbara e Vitória, nasceram dois anos depois, puxaram o pai completamente, eram loiras, apenas os olhos eram meus, mas era a única coisa minha que existia ali.

Até hoje me culpo pela burrada do passado, cheguei a encontrar Jacob nesse tempo, mas foi de longe. Ele parecia feliz, casado e com um menino igual a ele, fiquei feliz pelo fato. Mas resolvi tentar ignorar o passado, porque infelizmente não tem como apaga-lo, porque se existisse eu já teria o feito, teria apagado o passado de uma mentirosa, assassina, uma **infiel**.

**FIM**


End file.
